death and rebirth
by Mew Siul
Summary: An intro story that's going to be used as a prequel for not just one, but several stories. Warning: Contains death


"Do we have a deal?" the entity before me asked

I was dreaming, I had to be, I was floating on top a city and some freaky being had appeared and told me that I wouldn't have to worry about going back to school after the summer holidays we were in if I gave it a puppet I owned.

I looked at the "hand" of the creature, covered in blue fire, I was reminded strongly of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls.

But well, this was all just a dream and I no longer played with my old childhood puppets anyways so I shacked the thing's "hand".

Deciding to make a reference to Gravity Falls I asked "So what puppet are you gonna pick anyway?"

The creature, possibly responding and playing along with my shot out responded with "Um, let's see. Enie, meanie, mainy, **YOU** " finishing the "you" in a Satanic voice. I had just enough time to be surprised by this surprisingly accurate Bill impersonation when I felt myself falling up at terminal velocity.

No, I didn't say it wrong. I fell **UP**.

By the time I was able to stop I was floating towards the end of my room, when I was finally able to stop the cartwheels in the air I looked back and realized that my legs were phasing through the bedroom door, that my body no longer seemed to be made of flesh and bone but of some kind of particles and that I was floating.

"What's happening? What did you do to my body?" I screamed, trying very hard not to have a panic attack.

I watched as my own body got up from bed and gave me a Cheshire Cat Grin.

"Sorry kid but you're my puppet now, hahahahe!" the body snatcher said.

"What, what the hell are you? What do you want?" I screamed, well on the way of losing my sanity and composure.

"I, well $%&/! (A/N: I am obviously not going to give my true name on the internet, you'll get this number of characters and nothing else) I am a demon and as to what I want, well, you'll find out soon enough." The creature, no, demon answered as he went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

I followed my body to the kitchen to find him lifting the butane bottle and placing it in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't you KNOW how utterly volatile that gas IS? Are you insane?" I screamed at him.

"Oh, I know, little smarty pants, I know,…" The demon said "and what I want is for you and your family to die horribly."

I stared at him for a while in mounting horror as I realized just what he was planning.

 _I have to warn them._ I thought before flying to my parent's bedroom to find my mother sleeping there.

"MOM, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, SOMETHING STOLE MY BODY AND NOW HE IS TRYING TO BLOW US ALL UP BY SETTING THE BUTANE GAS BOTTLE WITH THE KITCHEN FIRE!"

Realizing that my mother wasn't listening even though I was screaming at the top of my lungs, I flew back to the kitchen and asked the demon what was going on.

"Hah, welcome to the Mindscape, kid. Without a body to possess you're basically a ghost."

"Why do you want to kill us? What have we done to you?"

"Well, I made a deal with the fallen angel Lucifer, the one you call Satan, to kill you, because he wanted you dead for whatever his reasons were, as for your family, and by the way, the homes around you, for the same reason why I took the job, because I love destruction, chaos and killing. I'm not letting you into the afterlife though, since you're dying without your soul in your body you'll be stuck wondering the mindscape forever, hope you'll enjoy it."

The demon then looked at my body's wrist as though he was looking at a watch, then turned MY head to look at me with that damn cheery smile.

"Well, look at the time, it's going to go off any second now, enjoy eternity, human"

I was going to scream, when at that moment the bottle went KABOOM.

The large explosion drowned out my scream, at first, but as for some reason, probably the fact that I was now a spirit in hindsight, I was not running out of breath I just keep screaming and screaming, I screamed as I saw the fire spread, I screamed as I saw my own corpse, I screamed as I went to my family's bedrooms to find the horrifying sight of them dead by the roof and walls collapse, I screamed as I saw our side of the building collapse.

I finally stopped screaming while I was floating in the air where the floor I was in used to be.

I felt like I was going to break down crying when I heard maniacal laughter.

I turned myself I saw the demon standing there.

"Ah, this was a great night, wasn't it?" it said with insufferable cheeriness.

I stared at the wretched creature wishing I could shoot laser beams out of my eyes like a kryptonian when I suddenly somehow managed to do just that.

The bastard let out a scream when it realized it now had a hole in its body.

This made me remember Dreamscapers and the series WMG page.

Now that I was in the mindscape, I could bend and warp it to suit my will.

The demon glared at me, I glared right back and launched myself at it and then we started fighting.

But while the demon was fighting with its macabre imagination alone I was slowly getting the advantage because I was fueling my attacks with something else.

Namely things like my anger, rage, hatred, grief, stress, fear, will and newfound malice.

The beast never really had a chance and by the end I even had it begging for a mercy I didn't give.

As I watched the damn thing fade into nothing I let out sharp breaths that were more released adrenaline (pseudo adrenaline) than anything else.

Then I allowed myself to cry.

#

A year had now passed.

I had managed to get some peace with my situation, I spend the time practicing my powers and I just discovered how to travel to other worlds.

As I didn't have anything to lose, I've decided to go ahead.

Now let's see what happens.


End file.
